Grodek Ainoa
Grodek Ainoa (グルーデック・エイノア) is a fictional character from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. He is the deputy commander of Alinston base and captain of the Diva. Personality & Character Grodek Ainoa is a very taciturn individual which many people feel gives him a mysterious air. He has a strong hate for the UE and has dedicated his life to defeating them, even if he must break military rules and regulations, blackmail Earth Federation officials, take commanding officers prisoner and take their place, or make deals with illegal weapons dealers. However he is a man with strong morals, so his first priority in any situation is the protection of civilians. The reason behind his personality and character can be traced back to the destruction of the Angel Colony. Before the colony's destruction he was a much more open and loving man, but he lost his family in the UE's first attack. Skills and Abilities Grodek Ainoa is a man of many abilities and talents. His greatest skillset seems to lie in the area of computer hacking and information analyzing. When he took command of the Diva he completely erased the old crew's data and replaced it with his own in a matter of minutes without leaving any evidence. He also managed to hack into the bank accounts of a corrupt Federation official where he acquired blackmail material. After receiving information on the movements of a cloaked UE ship Grodek had enough information to determine the location of a UE military base. He was able to temporarily steal a man's identity long enough to get into a meeting with a powerful and influential weapons dealer. As a military officer it can be construed that Grodek has taken classes in armed combat, hand-to-hand combat, tactics, and strategy. History Before the UE destroyed Angel, Grodek Ainoa was just a simple white-collar business man with a wife and daughter. He was away on business when the UE destroyed Angel and killed his family. Afterwards he joined the military. In AG 115 Grodek is the deputy commander of Aliston Base in the Nora Colony where the Gundam was developed. When the UE attacked Nora Grodek carried out Hendrick Bruzar's orders to evacuate the colony by using the Diva to pull out the colony core. However in order to do so Grodek had to stun and tie up the Diva's captain, Dian Fonroid, and its command staff who wanted to take the Diva and run. Grodek erased the men from the ship's crew roster and put himself in as captain. To cover what he did he said that the promotion came from headquarters. He then proceeded to follow Bruzar's orders and with protection from the Gundam managed to evacuate the entire population of Nora. Vagan-Federation Conspiracy & Death After 27 years in prison, Grodek was finally released from jail. He departed in rare fashion as all the correctional officers saluted to him as a hero and not a mutineer. Shortly from his release, he contacted Flit to talk to him about a conspiracy he learned while in jail. Intel from the prisoners mentioned that there's a Vagan conspiracy in league with high-ranking leaders of the Federation. Because they met at a bar, there wasn't enough privacy to disclose the matter and Grodek promised to return another time with the evidence. Unfortunately, Grodek never made it. The following rainy night, while walking to the bar and through a dark ally, Grodek was attacked. The son of the Vagan commander he killed 27 years ago tracked him down and fatally stabbed him in the back. Grodek held no grudge against the boy and even expressed sympathy, believing now the boy is free from his hatred and vengeance. Disturbed by Grodek's understanding voice, the boy ran off (only to be killed by the Vagan-Federation conspirators). In Grodek's last act, he deleted all the evidence from his data pad (possibly to avoid others from following his investigation), believing it would be for the best and died from excessive blood loss. Flit and his entourage would later find Grodek's lifeless body and held him in his arms, mourning his death. Gallery Grodek.png 475020395.jpg Ainoa-family.jpg|Airi Ainoa with Sara Ainoa. Grodek-ainoa-ag141.jpg|Grodek (A.G. 141) Grodek-promo-art2.jpg Grodek Ainoa GCC.png Grodek Ainoa GCC.JPG Age New Years.jpg External links Category:Deceased